


Pipe Dream

by Rivulet027



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, POV Galen Erso, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Galen never expected to survive.





	Pipe Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Star Wars. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the drabblesoup prompt: Against All Odds on Dreamwidth.

Galen expects to die after sending Bodhi with his message to Saw. If things go poorly Orson will find out and have him killed. If things go well Orson will probably still find out and have him killed. Orson does show up demanding answers and then dies. There’s sudden shouting about a sniper as chaos erupts around them. He tries to get the other scientists to safety, but his daughter is suddenly pulling him towards a shuttle. As Bodhi flies them to safety Galen clings to Jyn.

“You’re alive,” he manages. The plan had been desperate, how had it worked?


End file.
